An Escaflowne love story
by Saiyukii
Summary: When Van starts feeling unknown feelings for Hitomi, he turns to his brother for help. OCness...Complete VH Reviews please


Hitomi looked out to the sky, thinking of what had happened earliar, and when Allen had tried to kiss her. She would have gladly accepted the kiss if not for a voice inside her head that told her this wasn't right. Now here she was looking up at the sky wondering why she haven't kissed back. Was it because of Amano? Or was it a different reason? She closed her eyes and thought about who was her true love. Nothing, absoulutely nothing. She signed sadly,

Unknown to her an admirer was watching her. His black hair fell over his choclate red eyes. He knew that he should tell her how he felt about her. But why couldn't he? Was it because of Allan? No, he had seen her reject him earliar this evening. Then what was the reason? He thought back on the conversation he had with his older brother Folken in the afternoon .

FlashBack

"Folken?" asked Van's voice.

"Van?" asked a startled Folken surprised that his brother would come to vist him "What are you doing here?"

"I…uh….came to ask a question" mutterd Van

"Of course what is it?" asked Folken frowning. Usually he would talk to someone else but I guess it's personal and feels that its only safe to talk to me about it. He thought.

"Well it's kinda about Hitomi" mutterd Van his voice barely above a whisper.

His brother smirked, finally understanding the situation. So his little brother had fallen for the seer from the mystic moon. "Ah, yes what about the beatiful young seer from the mystic moon?" he asked

Van shuffled his feet "Well it's just that I feel weird when I'm around her"

"Oh? Then tell me what do you think of Hitomi?" asked Folken being very patient with the matter. It was obvious that his brother didn't realize that he loved her. It was taking him a lot of will power to keep him from bursting out the answer.

"I feel like she the side of me I didn't know I had. I feel whole around her. She makes me feel happy inside and warm. I love seeing her smile and I could stare at her all day if I had the chance, but what does all this means Folken?" asked Van curiously

"Well, my dear brother, it seems to me that you've fallen for the young seer Hitomi" summed up Folken, grinning.

"W..wh…what.!" exclaimed Van "You man to say that you think that I've fallen in love with Hitomi!"

"Yes, its obvious isn't it?" said Folken "The way she makes you feel. You obviously love her"

Van was silent for a second while he processed the information. He loved….he loved Hitomi. But what if she loved someone else? Like……Allen.

"Folken, I think that Hitomi might already love another" stated Van

"Might? Well don't give up hope till you know that she does. For all you know it might be a act to get your attention" said Folken

"Alright, alright I'll tell her tonight" said Van reluctantly

"That's just what I wanted to hear" said Folken triamphly.

End of FlashBack

"Hitomi?" came Van's hesitant voice

"Huh? Oh Van it's you" said Hitomi

"Uh yeah, I just, well had something to tell you," started Van

"Yes?" said Hitomi curiously. I've never noticed how beatiful his eyes are, well that's an understatement he's handsome, perfect….wait what am I thinking! I can't love Van can I?

"I….well…..uh….to tell you the truth…." Van started as he pulled out a white rose "Hitomi Kanzaki, .I love you" he finish looking down at the floor.

After Van's words, Hitomi was shocked, speechless. Van loved her, and she……….

When Hitomi didn't answer it broke Van's heart, "It's ok if you don't feel that way, I'll understand…." Before he could finish his sentence Hitomi had lept on him almost knocking him to the ground.

"Oh Van! I love you too, but I didn't realize it until now!" said Hitomi hugging him

Van was silent, but he let his actions speak for him. He cupped Hitomi's cheek in his hand. He pinned the rose in her hair as lowered his face to kiss her.

At that momment time froze as if to let the two lovers share this special moment, to beginning of their lives have just begun but they aren't facing the challenges alone, they had each other now.


End file.
